


Many Of Horrors

by lisachan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: The kid’s a mystery, the more Gendry looks at him the less he understands him.





	Many Of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: assistere a qualcosa di orribile.

The kid’s a mystery, the more Gendry looks at him the less he understands him. Small as he is, you wouldn’t tell him older than eight year old, but he’s got eyes that, when you truly plunge at the bottom, can become scary because of how much they’re keeping trapped between the eyelids. He seems like someone who’s seen much, too much for his age. Unspeakable horrors, ones that would make a grown up man stare wide-eyed into the darkness at night, unable to fall asleep for fear that reality might trickle in his sleep and give him nightmares.

As a matter of fact, the kid doesn’t sleep through the night. Arry, that’s his name, spends his time uttering dangerous names, barely lit by the flames of a weak campfire, and when the fire dies out he keeps uttering the same dangerous names in the dark. It’s his personal lullaby, though it doesn’t seem to help him with his insomnia.

Gendry’s curious about him. Despite being wise enough to know he shouldn’t get mixed up with people whispering names such as the ones Arry’s whispering, he can’t help but feeling drawn to him. He doesn’t know why – his eyes are probably the reason behind it, those eyes that seem to have seen the worst of life, and keep expecting something even worse to come.

He tries to get closer, at some point during the long walk North. The kid’s eating a piece of bread like a vulture feasting on a carcass, and Gendry sits by him and asks him how’s he doing. The kid turns to look at him with those big scary eyes, and Gendry almost reconsiders the whole thing. It would be better to back off. Pretend he never tried getting close. This is a dangerous kid, a kid’s that’s seen dangerous things, and Gendry doesn’t need dangerous in his life, right now, not with all that’s happened since that man came to see him at the blacksmith’s. He needs easy. He needs safe.

Arry doesn’t seem to be any of those.

“Why do you want to know?” he asks. He’s got a soft voice made rough by lack of use. It’s quite mesmerizing. He also reminds him of someone else, someone he can’t quite recognize, but it could simply be the fact that he looks like any other child who’s seen too much already. Gendry’s seen many of them, living in the streets, surviving death by clinging to life with broken nails and bad teeth.

He could make an answer up, tell him whatever he wanted. Even decide not to answer anything and just shrug, he has a feeling it wouldn’t make a difference for Arry. But he decides to go with the truth. “I don’t know,” he says, “You seemed alone.”

It must be the right answer, though, because Arry softens up and his eyes come alight with a tint of watery sadness that Gendry couldn’t ignore if he wanted.

“I’ve been better,” the kid says, “Do you want to share my bread?”

Gendry lets out a little smile as he comes closer to him.

He could eat.


End file.
